


It started off with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by 72percenthuman (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Drarry, Drunk Draco, M/M, mentions of Dumbledore, mentions of sirius, some attempt at fluff, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/72percenthuman
Summary: Harry Potter AU where:Voldemort died on the night James and Lily did,It's 8th year,Draco and Harry are still rivals but that's about to change,Sirius is still aliveand so is Dumbledore.***Harry became a Prefect and Draco never became Head Boy/Prefect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to Anyone reading!  
> I hope this isn't too bad but it's true first fix I've written in a long long time so I'm sorry if it's not up to scratch!

Harry dragged his fingers across the cool walls of Hogwarts. He was finishing up his prefect duties, and was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

His green eyes scanned the corridor for anyone who was awake, but no one came into view. It was the first night of the Christmas holidays, and Harry had refused Sirius' offer of staying with him, as the boy wanted to remember everything about the castle before he left, and so the holidays had seemed like a prime time to do so. 

As he turned a corner, he entered the corridor where the Room Of Requirement was stationed. There was the faint sound of singing from inside, and it wasn't locked or closed in any way. 

From the inside, there was a crash, and then cheering. Being a Prefect, Potter stuck his head around the corner. 

Inside, there was a truly unique sight. People from all the houses (as well as Fred and George) were inside, having what seemed to be a party. 

"What in the name of Me-" Harry began, but was cut of by someone hurling themselves at him. 

"Haaaaarry's here!" The voice wavered, and Harry could only assume that it was a drunken one. 

"Oi! Draco! Gerroff Potter and get your skinny ass back here!" 

That was a very, very drunk Theo. He beckoned for Draco to come back, but the blonde Slytherin refused. 

"Nu uh! Only came for Potter! Not getting 'way from him!"

"Draco? Can I stand up?" Harry asked, not wanting to upset Draco. 

"Fine."

At further observation, everyone he knew in his year was here, and so were the Weasley Twins. The pungent stench of Fire Whiskey filled Harry's nostrils as Draco shoved a glass of it into his hand. 

"Drink. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Harry asked, before drinking his Fire Whiskey. 

"Celebrating gay!"

"Gay?"

"I'm gay! He's gay! Everyone is gay!"

"Draco wha-"

Hermione walked over to them both, much to Harry's relief. 

"'Mione what's going on?"

"Ahh! Harry! We're celebrating gay!"

"Still means nothing..."

"Did you not see the poster in the common room?"

"Yeah, but what does that ha-"

"Well, Harry, you see... Fred and George made a charm so that only people who aren't... straight can see it!" 

"What? Why? You know what... I don't even want to know why..."

"Yeah... probably for the best..."

"Wait... how did Ron get in?"

"Uhh... best for him to tell ya, mate..."

"What? Oi! Ron! How'd you get in?" Harry called across the room.

Ron walked over to Harry, and Draco proceeded to leave at his entrance. 

"Hey, mate. You wanted to know how I... y'know?"

"Yeah?"

"Well basically I'm-"

Ron shut up when Draco proceeded to launch himself at Harry again, but this time, Draco wasted no time in doing what he wanted.

Draco kissed Harry, and it was everything that he'd ever wished for. 

When Draco climbed off, the entire room was staring at them both. They were both blushing a delicious shade of pink, and Harry was lost for words. 

Draco simply whispered "Pompous git..."

Harry sat up, having only just realised what had happened. At this reaction, Draco ran out of the room, and into the corridor. 

Harry quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco slumped down in the corridor, the same corridor Harry had walked down less than an hour ago. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruining its pristine style but Draco couldn't care less. He'd made a fool out of himself, and more to the point, he'd kissed Potter. 

Speaking of Harry, the brunet almost fell out the room, and sat down next to Draco. 

"Whaddya wan'" Draco mumbled.

"I- I uh Draco-" Harry began, but was cut off by the Malfoy.

"I don't want your stupid pity or your stupid anything." He was still mumbling. 

"But Draco-"

"I'm leaving"

Draco made an attempt at standing up, it toppled backwards again. He'd quickly forgotten how drunk he was. 

Strong arms caught him, and Draco relaxed into them. 

"Mm. Smell nice."

"Why thank you, Draco." 

It was Potter. Potter was the one holding him closely, pulling him into his strong chest, and it was Potter who had just kissed his hair, and mumbled something along the lines of "You need to sleep".

Draco giggled as Harry tried to walk him away from the Room Of Requirement, and Draco laughed as they fell again. 

"Alright. We gotta do this the hard way..."

And within a second, Draco went from laughing to gawking at the fact that he was being carried by the other boy in a piggy-back.

Harry gently made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, as not to disturb Draco, who'd fallen asleep. 

As they entered Harry's bedroom, Draco propelled himself off of Harry, and onto the bed. Hardly one to argue, Harry did the same. 

They fell asleep together, legs mixed and link with one another, arms holding the other one close, and lips brushing against the other as they peacefully slept. 

That was, until, a very drunk Ron walked in with a very, very drunk... Theo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about what to do for the next chapter... comment any suggestions and I'll try my hardest to reply to them! <3


	3. Chapter 3

"What the bloody hell is the Ferret doin' here?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"The question is more so who am I doing, not what am I doing, Weasel." Draco retorted, as he was back to himself (thanks to a hangover potion or two).

"Draco, is that you?" Theo butted in.

"Why for the love of fuck is Theo here?"

"Baby I thought that you'd be here!" Theo lovingly smiled at Draco, and Harry's stomach turned in anger. 

"Don't call me that, Nott. I'm over you."

"Oi! Theo? You said you were 'ere for a snog with me!" Ron butted in.

"Ooh shit! When did this one get here?" Theo blurted out. 

Harry and Draco shared a look that said it all:

'They're so drunk they've forgotten what they're doing, and I'm not letting them have you.'

"Look, you two. My best advice is to go see Pomfrey about getting some hangover potions and a day away from everyone. 'Mione can take you there, okay? Draco, can you go tell 'Mione what she needs to do?" Harry tried to reason with them. Draco stood up and left, and Harry helped Ron and Theo follow.

Hermione looked so incredibly fed up, which Harry had predicted. Her makeup was all removed, seeing that she'd sloppily attempted a little bit last night after a couple of drinks of Butter Beer in the Common Room. 

Draco, Harry and Hermione escorted the two drunk boys to the Hospital Wing, before returning to what was left of breakfast. 

Afterwards, Hermione approached Harry. 

"So, Harry. You and Malfoy, hey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter! Next one will be both longer, and feature Fred, George and more chaos (I hope)!


	4. Chapter 4

After what they all claimed to be a hangover that was "totally and utterly worth it" (with the exception of Hermione), the school was back to normal, and Draco and Harry only interacted when they were arguing. 

Pansy, and every other Slytherin, was getting tired of it. 

"Hey! Guys! Is Draco the only one not here?" Pansy yelled out to everyone in the common room. 

"Yeah" was the reply from the rest of the Slytherins. 

"Right!" She announced, standing on a table, "After dinner, I'll have a load of fire whiskey, and we're gonna play a drinking game. Anyone who doesn't want to join in should leave now, but if you tell Draco, you'll be worse off than Snape's greasy hair."

All first years and second years left, leaving everyone what was either wanting free alcohol, or was too curious about where this was heading. 

"So. Every time Draco mentions Harry Potter, we take a shot, okay? You'll all have a bottle of fire whiskey, and you'll need to do it subtly, but it'll be hilarious, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and went back to what they were doing. 

At the time, it seemed like a great plan. They gotten Draco drunk before hand, too, and it was all going smoothly, until Madame Pomfrey had to save nearly all the Slytherins from alchohol poisoning, which resulted in detentions for a fortnight. 

They all thought it was worth it. 

The Golden Trio (meaning Ron and Hermione) decided that they would go and visit Pansy and Draco (they didn't tell Harry until they were in the Hospital Wing).

Ron said "Harry? Go chat up Draco, and we'll see you around, okay mate? We wanna talk to...uhh..."

"Pansy." 'Mione finished off. 

They walked off, and Harry found Draco's bed. He had his own separate area, and as Harry entered, he realised he should've announced his entrance before busting into the little ward. 

Why?

Because he was greeted with a very surprised and mostly naked Draco Malfoy, who was wondering what "the bloody fuck" he was doing. 

Harry could only stare, his mouth wide open and his body frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Sorry!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I think the next one should be up later, and will probably consist of some letters and angry Draco. 
> 
> Love you all!!!


End file.
